


Bring Him Down

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Drinking, Gen, Party, Quidditch, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus parties at the Quidditch World Cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Euphoria" and fanfic100 prompt "Drink"

Seamus whooped and jumped in a mass of green-decked partiers. People on brooms kept circling over head, trailing flags and green streamers behind them, and fireworks were going off every where he looked. Ireland had just won the Quidditch World Cup and he and his mum had just made thirty galleons and five sickles in bets.

Seamus felt a bottle press into his hand and took it, taking a gulp of the firewhiskey before passing it on to the next person. As the alcohol hit his system, Seamus felt an amazing euphoria envelope him and embrace him. It was like heaven.

Nothing could bring him down.

Suddenly, screams rang through the night air.


End file.
